pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adalia Smith
|interes_romantico = ---------------------|color = Rosa pastel|tipo_de_idol = Adorable}} Adalia Smith es una Idol de tipo Lovely y la representación de Adalia Smith, usuaria de la Wikia Pripara Fandom. Era una estudiante de 7mo grado de la Academia Privada Ibara, sin embargo se traslado a la Academia Avocado en Paparajuku. Su brand era Twinkle Ribbon, sin embargo ahora usa la brand creada por ella, Fairy Maiden, aunque aveces suele usar Fantasy Time. Coords Principales * Lovely Shine Clover Coord: Actual Coord de entrada a PriPara. * Fairy Maiden Cyalume Coord: Actual Cyalume Coord. * Flower Meringue Coord: Anterior Coord de entrada a PriPara. * Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord:' '''Anterior' '''Cyalume Coord. Apariencia En PriPara, Adalia tiene el pelo negro, los extremos atados en coletas con las cintas azules con una flor en el centro. Las coletas se separan en dos hilos que se encrespan alrededor el uno al otro. Adalia lleva un accesorio de un arco floreado predilecto de su coord de entrada, y tiene los ojos rojos. Fuera de PriPara tiene su misma apariencia, los colores de su cabello y ojos se mantienten. Su pelo se vuelve más corto, llegandole más o menos un poco más abajo de la mitad de la cintura. Siempre lleva una diadema blanca con dos flores de color rosa y verde. Personalidad Adalia suele actuar mayoritariamente usando la cabeza, a pesar de que la mayoria de las veces no le de buenos resultados. Se distrae con facilidad, lo que provoque que sea muy torpe y le cueste prestar atención por mucho tiempo a algo en especifico. Ella es una chica optimista que no teme tomar riegos. Siempre parece alegre y ve el lado positivo de las cosas. Tiene gran determinación, y una vez que se propone un objetivo, no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo. Su misma persistencia la lleva, a menudo, a sobreesforzarse a sí misma. Cabe destacar que Adalia es bastante inocente. Nunca capta los chicstes con doble sentido, además de otras cosas que no entiende. Adora la naturaleza, los animales y el medio ambiente. Suele decir que sabe hablar con ellos, aunque no muchos llegan a creerle. Canciones principales Solo * Full Swing. * Tsubasa. * Egao no Rensa. * Piruette of the Forest Light. * Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? * SKY JOURNEY. * Blooming! Duo * CheerDay! Cheer Girl! (Con Lily). * Reversible Ring (Con Lily). * Beat in Angel (Con Lucy). * Idol Activity! (Con Akane Lovely). * episode solo (Con Akane). * Apple Tea no Aji (Con ???). Canciones propias * We Will be Fine * ???? * Risveglia il Cuore, Signora. Making Dramas * Smiling Stars form a Bright Rainbow. * Princess Castle Return. * Taking off From a Fairy. * Blooming Season, Time to be Happy. * The Ladder to the Wonderful World of Joy. Curiosidades * Su cumpleaños es el 18 de Febrero, por tanto su signo es Acuario. **Cuando era más pequeña, deseaba que su signo fuera Capricornio, porque la palabra "Cornio" en el signo le recordaba a los unicornios (100% real no feik :v xD). *Como su nombre es extranjero, no se lee primero el apellido, si no el nombre. **A pesar de esto, es completamente japonesa. Su nombre viene a tener raíces inglesas. *No tiene comida favorita. *Los miembros de LiLY son los unicos que Adalia llama con onorificos, pero Lily es una exepción, ya que aveces ella la llama "Lilyppe". ** Esto no fue siempre así, ya que desde pequeña trataba a todo el mundo con onorificos sin excepción. Cada vez que le preguntan de por que los dejo de usar, ella dice "No quiero recibir un Y.K.U.S.T.T.D.B.A". *El hecho de no usar onorifícos a mayores le ha generado varios conflictos dando a entender que sea irrespetuosa, a pesar de que ella intenta mantener una postura de respeto frente a cualquiera. *Es muy sensible y sentimental, aparte de ser muy llorona. *Sabe tocar la guitarra acustica. También le gustaria aprender a tocar el piano. *Sus especialidades son comer mucha fruta y ahorrar dinero sin gastarlo. *Adora las flores, en especial la rosa amarilla, al cual es su favorita. **Tiene una libreta llena de información sobre las flores por esa misma razón. *Le encanta cocinar cosas relacionadas a la reposteria. *Tanto ella como sus cercanos pensaban que seria una Idol Pop. *Puede hacerce pasar por un hombre facilmente con unos arreglos y ropa masculina. *Nunca se ha enamorado y no lo busca, ya que le gustaria dedicarse a ser Idol. Sin embargo, ha admitido que tiene curiosidad por conocer el amor verdadero. *Se convirtio en Kami Idol el 21 de Junio de 2017. *Es fan de muchos Idols, entre ellos estan: **Tsukiko Kuroshinju. **Tsubasa Katagiri. **Atsushi Kashiwagi. **Chõ Misako. **Natsumi Komori. **Tsukasa Suou. *Le gusta jugar juegos Otome. *Guarda un secreto. *Se unio a Green Peace, la organización ambientalista más grande del mundo. *Admira mucho las obras del pianista Fréderic Chopin. Es una de las razones por las cuales le gustaria aprender a tocar el piano. *No es coincidencia que su cabello sea negro y sus ojos tengan un rojo tan intenso. Frases Galería * Adalia Smith/Galería. Categoría:Usuario Wikia Categoría:Idol Adorable Categoría:Idol Categoría:Adalia Smith Categoría:Personaje de Adalia Smith Categoría:PriPara Oficials Categoría:PriPara Categoría:Idol Time PriPara Categoría:Diseñador Categoría:B5 Categoría:Rewrite the Stars☆ Personaje